cosmotails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
House of Mouse e Hedgehog
Wayne Allwine – Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor – Fairy Godmother, Clara Cluck, Duchess, Fauna and Vanilia a Coelininha *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Margarida , Chip 'n' Dale, Little Red Riding Hood, Chip, Flora, Madame Upanova, Queen of Hearts and the Fates *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig, Sheriff of Nottingham, Miles Tails Prower *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake, "How To" Narrator, Doorknob, Caterpillar, Chernabog, Chief O'Hara, Grumpy, Mad Hatter, Playing Cards, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, Timothy Mouse, Captain Hook, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, White Rabbit, Zeus, Professor Owl *Jim Cummings - Pete, Big Bad Wolf, the Censor Monkeys, King Larry, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed the Hyena, Humphrey the Bear, Kaa *Maurice LaMarche - Mortimer Mouse, Scuttle, Basil of Baker Street, March Hare, Ratigan *Rod Roddy - Mike the Microphone, The Narrator *Frank Welker - Gus Goose, Abu, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Dodger, Figaro, Lucifer, Louie the Mountain Lion *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Dan Castellaneta - Genie *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito Pistoles, Zezinho *Jason Alexander - Hugo *René Auberjonois - Chef Louis *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice *Michael Bell - Pongo *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Shelby Turtle, Dennis the Duck *Jodi Benson - Ariel, Belle *Robby Benson - Beast *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella De Vil *Cathy Cahn - Fifer Pig *Hamilton Camp - Merlin *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Louise Chamis - The Evil Queen *Steven Curtis Chapman - Thomas O'Malley *Cam Clarke - Simba *Robert Costanzo - Philoctetes *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Grey DeLisle - Roxanne *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *John Fiedler - Piglet *Charles Fleischer - Benny the Cab *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Matt Frewer - Panic *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Michael Gough - Gopher *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella, Aurora *Estelle Harris - Mrs. Turtle *Nikita Hopkins - Chip Potts *Eric Idle - Pluto Angel *Tony Jay - Magic Mirror, Shere Khan, Frollo *Penn Jillette - Pluto Devil *Bob Joles - Sneezy, Mr. Snoops *Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Noah Luke - Bambi *J.P. Manoux - Kuzco *Ming-Na Wen - Mulan *Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig *Lois Nettleton - Maleficent *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere *John O'Hurley - Phantom Blot *Rob Paulsen - José Carioca *Tony Pope - Geppetto *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jim Crow, Prince John *Kimmy Robertson - Fifi *Will Ryan - Willie the Giant *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Kevin Schon - Timon, Happy *Paul Shaffer - Hermes *Kath Soucie - Perdita, the Bimbettes *Florence Stanley - Wilhelmina Packard *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth *Andre Stojka - Archimedes, Owl *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Richard White - Gaston *James Woods - Hades *Dan Green - Manic o Ouriço *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *'Dane Cook - 'Sonic o Ouriço *Bret Iwan - Huguinho *Ian McShane as Sonic Classico *Kimiko Glenn - Cosmo a Planta *Daniel Ross - Luisinho *Seth Rogen as '''Shadow o Ouriço *Michelle Ruff - Amy Rose *Cree Summer - Minnie *Angelina Jolie - Sonia a Ouriça *David Cross' as Knuckles o Equidna *Kate Micucci 'as Cream a Coelininha ' Videos Editar https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:House_of_Mouse_Series_Premiere_Commerical_(2001) House of Mouse Series Premiere Commerical (2001) https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Toon_Disney_Promo_House_of_Mouse_%22Toons,_Toons,_Toons%22_(2004) Toon Disney Promo House of Mouse "Toons, Toons, Toons" (2004) Add a photo to this gallery GalleryEditar https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Mouse/Gallery ''The Disney Wiki has a collection of images and media related to House of Mouse. TriviaEditar *Despite not appearing in the show itself (as the show was released one year before the release of their movie), Lilo and Stitch were featured in the House of Mouse online game, Pack the House. *Tarzan made an appearance in the intro to the show's official site, as well as Pack the House in spite of not appearing in the show itself, although his movie's cast was represented, as Tantor made two brief but notable appearances in the show. *In this show, Practical Pig and the Big Bad Wolf are voiced respectively by Bill Farmer and Jim Cummings, who also voice Goofy and Pete. This qualifies as a "casting gag", as the original shorts also had the characters voiced by Goofy and Pete's original voice actors (Pinto Colvig and Billy Bletcher). *The majority of characters from Disney animated movies, they came from Disney Animated Canon since Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs until Atlantis: The Lost Empire, with the exception of Dinosaur, due to it being CGI. Generally, none of Disney's live-action and CGI properties were directly featured, though they sometimes made brief cameos; for instance, in the episode "House of Magic", a giant egg cart labeled DINOSAUR EGGS was shown in the House of Mouse' storage basement, while in the episode "House Ghosts", Donald dresses up as Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the Aliens from Pixar's [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Story Toy Story series], as well as an ant resembling Flik from Pixar's A Bug's Life. Herbie, from the eponymous live-action series, also made a brief cameo once, both the Penguin Waiters and Benny the Cab from the hybrid films [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Poppins_(film) Mary Poppins]and [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Who_Framed_Roger_Rabbit Who Framed Roger Rabbit] respectively also made appearances, and even Roy E. Disney could be seen in one episode, animated in a very realistic style.